This invention relates to new and useful improvements in portable and transportable shelters, particularly substantially circular shelters when viewed in plan or hemispherical shelters when viewed in side elevation.
Although relatively small shelters are well known which consist of coils of spring steel covered with a flexible fabric cover, nevertheless these are not always suitable for use in various environments.
Furthermore they are somewhat limited in size and application.